Streaming video is in wide use by many individual computer users and many organizations. Streaming video is used for various applications today—from entertainment, to video conferencing, on-line events, training, industrial control, remote sensing and security camera feeds. The use of streaming video in modern organizations causes major information security concerns as video is delivered over IP traffic and IP traffic may contain malicious code. Such malicious code inserted into incoming traffic may infect internal organization networks with viruses and Trojans. Code inserted into outbound video traffic may be used to leak classified information to interested parties outside the organization. To reduce the risks involved with inbound streaming video traffic most organizations are using firewalls with preprogrammed set of policies to handle video traffic.
Prior-art firewalls are typically not suitable or not optimized for streaming video traffic. There are several inherent difficulties and disadvantages involved with prior-art firewalls used to secure streaming video:                1. Streaming video in many applications requires low latency while flooding the network with intensive stream of traffic.        2. Prior-art firewalls cannot assemble the video images from the stream and therefore cannot secure the stream from video inserted code.        3. Prior-art firewalls must be powerful, big and expensive to handle multiple streams at the same time.        4. Prior-art firewalls performing deep packet inspection in parallel silicon engines tends to create visual artifacts in the output stream.        
In many cases due to the intensive QOS (Quality Of Service) requirements of video conferencing and streaming video, many organizations separate these streams by set of rules and bypasses deep security analysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,561; to Lee; titled “Firewall for real-time internet applications”; discloses a firewall for use in association with real-time Internet applications such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP). The firewall applies an application proxy to the signaling and control channels and a packet filter to the bearer channels.
United States Patent Application 20050283536; to Swanson, Jon N.; et al; titled “Real time streaming data communications through a security device”; discloses a method of for connecting a plurality of clients to one another over a computer network for communication of real-time streaming data to one another, with at least one of the clients being separated by a security device from the network.
The white paper: “Streaming Video and Firewalls. Is It Safe?”, which may be found in http://www.vbrick.com/documentation/WhitePapers/Streaming_Video_and_Firewalls.pdf details some of the risks and difficulties involving video streaming.